


【fmkn】害群之马

by fonety



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 社长儿子&私人医生的au，abo只有指检和一堆聊天。





	【fmkn】害群之马

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuku女士](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kuku%E5%A5%B3%E5%A3%AB).



害群之马

FMKN 菊池风磨×中岛健人

*abo

 

 

论起菊池风磨其人，属于社交型生物中来得讨巧类型。不用精细打理交际关系也有自来的人缘，没有独自一人深感寂寞的烦恼，属于男性中最本质的男性。

差不多十八岁的时候菊池风磨拿到了Alpha的性别鉴定证书，实则来得更早一些，但成年才允许进行性行为和标记让一纸空文来得过于敷衍。故而菊池风磨开始认真思考标记的事：他的选择无非Omega和过于出众的Beta，可以的话女性最好，菊池风磨是这样想的。

和他同一天拿到检验单的田中树一前一后走出医院，对方苦笑地看着检定结果，说结果居然抽到了自己想要的上上签。

既然是上上签为什么一副受挫的样子，菊池嫌弃地看了眼身旁幸运而不自知的朋友，对方大笑着摆摆手。

“不是的。我是看乐子的类型，整蛊比起认真处理关系更加擅长，但是如果这种性格的人成为Alpha的话不就是害群之马吗。原本和Omega们若即若离的关系现在也被挂上了更加沉重的意味。”

“你本来就在和那几个炙手可热的Omega上床，渣滓。”

“没办法啊，还以为自己是不用对他人负责的自由的Beta，明明我怎么看也不像Alpha会有的体格。”田中树撇撇嘴，将鉴定单折叠放进兜里。

“那就选一个呗，从你认识的Omega里。”

“话说回来，我们会从朋友延展到这层关系也是因为坚信是Beta的说辞，现在弄成这样的局面被他们的Alpha知道了下场大概会更惨。”

“自作自受。”

“真是自作自受，”田中惨淡地哀叹一声，又反倒揶揄起菊池，“你想到了吗？有合适的？”

“没有。”

“不是有吗。”

看吧。菊池狠瞪了眼对方，将田中树得逞的笑意用力道中等的一拳轻松打破。对方吃痛地捂着脸在车站和他道别，菊池把鉴定单放进文件袋重新揽上单肩包，哼着歌在摇摇晃晃的公交车上，真的认真琢磨起来。

他所熟知的、有好感的Omega实则不多。和田中树不同，自己的朋友以Beta和同龄Alpha居多，大概从起初就过于坚信自己会成为Alpha，和Omega的往来显得尤其别扭，总会过多体谅对方的心情到头来让人际关系束手束脚，之后就干脆不再过多接近了。现在结果已成定局，可以的话菊池风磨也想有个稳定的家庭，就和现在充实又幸福的自己父母一样。他首先想起上个月和自己告白的女性，虽然是Beta但是在对音乐的品味上十分类似，除了无趣以外没有缺点，但正因存在无趣这点。

菊池下了车，走进自己的狐朋狗友们不曾涉足的公共图书馆。你就是在这一点上和我们稍显不同，他的朋友们如此抱怨，比真正洒脱的男人要认真一点，比刻苦钻研的考生又聪明幸运一些，不知不觉间也就成为朋友中带头的那一个。这样的话，想要维持自己特别的社交定位，你就好好地、认真地找一个特别的Omega让人大吃一惊吧。

“诶——”中岛健人用那平淡自如的调子回应，视线几乎不从书页中挪开，“你的哥们是这样说的啊。那么找到了吗？”

看吧。

菊池风磨几乎咬牙切齿，对方漠不关心的模样在惹怒他这一点上从未失手过。因为论起中岛健人其人，属于社交型生物中最麻烦的类型。处处考量计算着与他人的相处，却又总是和真正朋友交心的距离差上一步，到头来除了本人以外和他人建立的关系到底是否存在于安全圈以内全然不得而知，属于男性中被批判为浮气的类型。

按照菊池风磨的性格本该对这种男人深感厌恶，从一开始便不会交往，从看到第一眼起便会同对方分别开来，本该如此。

然而。正如现在的情形，中岛健人坐在他的正对面摊着笔记，不时用签字笔的握笔软橡胶位置敲打在自己嘴唇上，按下笔芯的按钮发出往复的啪塔声响，在完成一段阅读后用空闲的手拉了拉自己松垮的领口。仿佛菊池没有作答是一件意外事件，中岛困惑地睁大双眼，抬起半边眉毛看着斜上视线里备战入试考试的菊池。

“让我猜猜，”最终，中岛健人首先开口，“根据多年来的经验，风磨你认识的Omega屈指可数。虽然是大男子主义但是遇到喜欢的人会想要努力展现自己的温柔，因为过分温柔的事实被他人看到会感到害羞和尴尬的程度，所以对恋爱总是过分谨慎，这样的话Omega因为比Beta更有依赖性，对于性别还未完全知晓的你来说就显得有些赘余了。当然还是Omega更好，可是朋友间的相处Beta是最合适的，现在突然面临着被他人调笑性别话题的时候却又难以承认自己对一段稳定关系虽然渴求却感到恐惧的事实。结果而言，连这一点也不该是我来说出口的事，可是因为这场复习指导的预约比医院鉴定结果通知来得更早，你和我便不得不坐在这里，这场对话便无可避免。”

“啰嗦。”

“而且你变成Alpha不也完全在意料之中吗。”中岛感慨着用手撑着自己脸颊，“虽然确确实实到了分化这一天让人有些感慨时光易逝。当年菊池家的菊池风磨还穿过裙子在年夜饭上给家长们表演唱歌节目呢。”

“这些蠢事是我们一起做的，中岛。”

那时候你叫的还是健人来着。中岛健人下意识想要说出口，却又将抱怨藏掖在了喉舌中，独自吞咽了下去。

菊池风磨和中岛健人。虽然是青梅竹马但又和通常意义不大相同。不在同一所学校，理想相去甚远，喜好各有不同，朋友互不相通。但即便如此却还是被他人总是同时提及，仿佛菊池风磨与中岛健人的话题总是同时出现是理所当然的事情，就这样理所当然地持续着，连双方都感到不耐烦的地步，接着年长一岁的中岛健人迎来自己的分化鉴定，以及随之而来的大学入学通知，优先地、自然地、擅自地离开了高中生才拥有的狭隘的方寸土地和困守于未成年人间交往的游戏。

因为中岛的语言总是忍不住带有说教，菊池本以为对方会从对第二性别的看待开始侃侃而谈，但至此为止都尚未提及。

出于好奇地，菊池风磨询问对方，不用马上标记也没关系吧。

当然，中岛回答，日本的结婚年龄和生育平均年龄可是到了危机的程度。对现在的社会来说，个体的自由反倒成为一种难以置信的安心感。

所以菊池风磨便问中岛健人，你没有考虑过吗。

中岛停顿了下，沉默了五秒，在草稿纸上写写画画记录下模型特点，翻过一页文书，这才缓缓开口说。

“没有。连普通人对标记都不那么狂热，对我而言便更不可能了。医学生想要毕业需要至少五年，想要获得更好的条件就是七年，在这漫长的枯燥学习中稍有差错都会被淘汰，如果因为个人的情绪波动产生影响就得不偿失了。这个社会虽然对性别的偏见还是处于荒唐的保守年代，但也已经开放到独自一人也能生活下去的程度。中岛健人我虽然被鉴定为Omega，至今为止却也没有被真正束缚过，发情期的麻烦对医学生更不在话下，因此我的第二性别建议不值一提。风磨是怎么想的？”

菊池风磨倒是没有太多可以思考。他站起身，因为过于激烈的行为让座椅传出刺耳的划拉声，在只有两人的休息室中显得过分刺耳。中岛不敢置信地抬头看到，分明感受到对方的愤怒却又不知作何解释。

“风磨？”中岛一字一顿，迟疑地轻声询问对方，“为什么你要生气？”

“就觉得中岛老师的话完全正确，无可辩驳。”菊池风磨冷淡地将笔记挨个塞回背包中，中岛深感不妙地拦下了他收拾的动作，被菊池撇开手后继续整理干净。

“让人困扰吧？中岛健人和菊池风磨的关系。自说自话被放在一起提及，但实则中岛你对此毫无兴趣。所以差不多这样就好，反正这之后轮到我离开玫瑰色的高中生活，再见面的时候就是大人——不对。”

菊池风磨想了想，便最终对对方轻巧地宣布，不对，中岛。事实上，我们不要再见面。

 

 

拿着预约单找到对应房间，看到医生姓名的一瞬间他便产生了离开的冲动。生活步入正轨之后便有这点难处：他本以为自己家世还算优渥，高中毕业便和不少普通朋友自然疏远，但生命中总会对一些性格诡异的特殊人群留下记忆，事后一看却发现大家生活大多相近，不出六个人的联络便能和地球上任何一人产生联系，人类的织网把菊池风磨浸在生活里，压制得死死的难以动弹。

他看着自己借来穿在身上的外套兀自发笑。只是一个玩笑，一开始。他还没到接班的年纪，在父亲的公司做着部门经理，接着便是年终体检的最后时限。菊池风磨对医院的厌恶反映在了生活中狂热的健身习惯，远比通常上班族的体魄来得健壮。但得到医院体检报告的要求始终难以逃脱，菊池风磨难以启齿自己仅仅是对第二性别——Alpha的指标测量感到厌烦，从信息素的含量、发情期的测算以及标记对他人是否产生过影响之类，一而再、再而三地，重复被问询让人深感不快。

偏执得像个平权主义。田中在上次忘年会上这样调侃时菊池还朝他扔了个酒瓶，但今天这身白色医生外套与听筒器也是对方的杰作。菊池看着门牌想，不仅田中树混到了儿科医生的拍照这点让人不解，松村北斗的名字竟然被挂在了主任门牌上，这差不多是一种赤裸裸的炫耀，凸显聪明的人在职场中轻而易举能够攀爬到他人望尘莫及的位置——反倒想来，田中树只在儿科医生的办公室里浑水摸鱼也就勉强能够忍受了。

但既然是曾有过照面的熟人，自己乔装的行为就失去了欺骗的意义，变成了纯粹的一次玩乐。菊池看了眼自己白色大褂底下一本正经高级衬衣和领带，最终还是无所谓地耸耸肩，抱着会一会对方的勇气推开了门。

坐在办公室的男性背对着自己正在录入患者资料。菊池看了眼检测台，干脆坐在了床边。器械一应俱全，全身检查能在这里完成大半，但菊池更寄希望于对方略过体检项目直接在表格上填写通过省下时间。他今晚还有应酬要去，这三个小时的空闲几乎是一个月来最宝贵的偷懒时间。

“不教训我没有礼貌吗，主任。”菊池颇有兴致地懒散询问，“今天实习转正考核，院长让我到这里来考最后一关。虽然松村主任应该没有事先接到通知，大概是院长难以启齿？还有之后可能会有医院的贵宾来做全身检查，但比起无聊的程序还是和我玩玩比较有意思。”

“要玩什么？”对方问。

“我想想，那个——”菊池绞尽脑汁地试图回想，“指检，啊，就是这个。因为考核起来很麻烦，院长说就让松村医生来评判好了。”

“院长很喜欢开玩笑。”

“抱歉，的确是玩笑话。”

“那么，菊池先生，”对方转过身，倒是一脸无所谓的态度，没有被语言惹恼也不会介怀，仅仅是起身朝菊池风磨逼近，几乎与对方只有衣料与衣料的相隔的距离。松村医生——非也——中岛医生，对方挑起眉毛，双手抱在胸前好奇地看着眼前菊池社长的长子半吊子的伪装，“我倒是无所谓。要玩吗？”

“……”

“菊池医生的外套挺不合身的，”中岛挑起对方胸前的外套领口，翻了翻他领口的胸牌，“小儿科的实习医生要做指检考核也是第一次听说。”

“……中岛你，”菊池踉跄哑口无言半天，勉勉强强找回了呼吸的习惯行为，“怎么会在这。”

“我毕业了啊，你还发了祝福短信。”

“不是那一点，是出现在这里——”

“嗯，啊，找人帮了点忙。”中岛轻巧地回答，顺着菊池的外衣手指延展到胸口，紧缚的衬衣上三道衣褶被他压了下去，上移到领口的位置，“今天是你年终体检最后一天来着？写在我的工作安排表上，所以就来工作了，好歹也是菊池先生的私人医生。”

“牙科医生。”

“因为你爱吃甜食啊，结果口腔似乎没有大问题。”中岛解开对方第一颗故作正经的领口，手指上移到菊池的嘴角，在对方嘴唇边意味深长地摩挲了两下，“全套的检查仪器在我的诊所里也有，但是按照菊池风磨的性格好像非常忌惮到我这里来，所以只好找准机会上门服务了。”

“别开玩笑了，松村去了哪里？”

“今天貌似有约会，”中岛努力回忆了下，“树他之前祝我生日快乐，所以就想到问他能不能帮忙准备今天的场面。”

“……那个混蛋。”

完全被自己的兄弟算计了一把，事后菊池一定会把对方狠揍一顿。但现在更大的危机是许久不见的中岛健人就这样毫无预兆地出现在眼前，惬意地在自己领口摆弄，颇为好奇地看着自己新染的头发。

“所以，到底今天是菊池先生来这里完成年终体检报告，还是菊池医生来找松村做指检考核？”

“都说了是玩笑。”

“但我生气了。”中岛直截地弯下腰，狠狠用手指弹了把对方的额头，“从菊池风磨的口中听到问别的男人要不要玩一会儿，说实话非常生气。”

“所以都说了，又不是中岛健人能够接受的玩笑，”菊池好笑地歪过头，指了指对方的胸口，“那么中岛呢，毕业以后按照自己的人生步调找到合适的床伴了吗，标记了吗？”

“嗯，结了三次婚而且是Beta性恋。”

“无名指上却不戴戒指。”

“这样上班的时候病人心情会变好。”中岛颇有兴致地看着菊池的脸色缓缓阴沉下来，一本正经地盯着自己瞧，“骗人的，但是。”

你生气了啊。中岛说，因为什么？

就觉得既然中岛拒绝过一次，后来再见面就都是没有必要的事。我们本来不是朋友、并非情人，交际圈和性格也大有不同。菊池就着对方站立在自己面前的紧贴姿势，干脆一把拉过对方后腰，如对方所愿地环到自己身前，顺势狠狠揉捏了把对方被外衣和西装裤裹紧的后臀。

中岛满足地轻哼一声，抬手也将菊池风磨柔顺的后脑按到自己胸口——同过去的、在菊池高中最后一年与自己断绝关系以前的暧昧行径一样，颇有一种令人怀念的气质。

“因为是显而易见的事。”中岛回答，缓缓理顺埋在自己胸口的菊池的后脑，“如果答应的话就要和菊池先生交往了。交往之后就是分手，结婚以后便是离婚，尽是令人悲哀的苦痛人生。明明菊池风磨连对Omega负责的心情都还未确定，就这样擅自抛出询问，然后擅自逃开中岛健人的生活，不是很过分吗。”

“……这和现在你的行为没关吧。”

“我想菊池风磨也不会因此道歉。”

所以。

中岛健人放开对方，双手抵在菊池风磨的肩膀上，低头愉悦地看着他无处躲藏的认命表情。

中岛健人说，觉得到了该来见你一面的时候。没有人劝慰菊池你的话大概一辈子不会低头，但是对我来说不行。往后都不和解大概我会先窒息而死，因为你不相信命运又不愿意主动过来，所以只能我来找你了。

 

 

顺便一提，我的发情期是从二十三到二十五号之间开始的。今天是二十二号，一周来几乎一直在加班——你们公司新出的巧克力糖果是不是卖的太好了？只是送文件夹就引发销量暴增完全无法理解，但徒增工作量还要算在菊池你的头上。嘶，嗯……在这之前有一段真空期，认真地恋爱到最后全都无疾而终，擅自郁闷了许久，简而言之。

中岛健人抬起眼，委屈地看着对方，几乎撇下嘴唇请求道，菊池先生的信息素如果太强烈可能会提早发情期，能事先保证好好负责吗？

拿性交易做交换的话，中岛先生要交换什么？

你不是指检考核吗，我来指导好了。虽然牙科专攻分科很早，但是隔壁学院的课听来要比自己的课程有趣得多。

菊池叹了口气，看着为他人行医的中岛健人自己主动爬到了床上，兴致高涨地主动张开了腿。他解开中岛的皮带扣，褪下外裤和内裤让对方的下身光裸地暴露在空气中，中岛抿了抿嘴，显然开始迫不及待，只手支撑在床面，左手抚上了对方的前胸。

“所以，”菊池别扭地拿了工作台上的凡士林，在自己手指上随意涂抹了下——这种行为他不常做，中岛的后穴大概不难开拓，但对方也尚不在发情期，戴着眼镜一副认真考据的样子盯着自己，颇有一副准备好被工整地强奸的专业精神，“该怎么做，医生？你就保持这个姿势吗？”

“其实应该是膝胸卧位。”

“太专业了点。”

“就是从背后操进来，可是这样会看不到菊池的脸，我会很受打击。”中岛吐了吐舌头，趴在对方胸前诚恳地说道，“把性交易和考核过程结合起来就好，菊池医生，之后还各有要事要忙。”

日程被排布这一点也令人不快。菊池的对方穴口轻轻按压起来，一边在脑中困惑地回想至今为止的行为到底是如何发生的。既然他现在在和中岛以指检的幌子做爱，在十八岁分化前就应当已经寻见端倪：但那时的中岛并不真正像个Omega，菊池风磨也未全然学做一个Alpha，只是普通地因为住家距离互相结实，被他人理所应当认为是青梅竹马的青梅竹马。

虽然中岛健人并不这么认为，大概就是被他当作隔壁弟弟的程度，菊池风磨便是这一点始终难以释怀，一直到自己主动和对方绝交为止都未曾反抗成功。

“深呼吸，”菊池看着对方悠然的样子认真地提醒，“再张开一点腿。”

“明明这样就足够了。”中岛禁不住露出笑声，在菊池的手指真的缓缓探入时又霎时噤了声。

“虽然前任是女性对男性的身体我不太懂……先要找到前列腺的位置？”

“啊啊，那个在四厘米左右的距离。食指的话两指节就能达到，但是按压的位置不熟练就很难触及、嗯……”

“既然是复习指导，中岛医生自己努力一点也理所当然吧。”菊池贴紧对方耳边劝诱道，“新手医生不太习惯，能做的也只有把手指伸进来的程度。中岛先生既然已经拥有了自己的私人诊所，一定是十分刻苦努力的类型，靠自己动来帮忙找到前列腺一定也能做到。”

“哈……”中岛呜咽着颤抖了下肩膀，在菊池闭着嘴鼓起脸颊的敷衍中委屈地揉了把对方的脸颊，环住对方的肩膀尝试着抬起自己的腰腹。

“嗯嗯……”

“湿润得好快……那我放第二根进来。”

“哈啊、等、太快了——”

“快速完成指检才能进行别的诊断，中岛医生。你是为这个来的吧？”菊池指了指自己太阳穴，又向下挪到心脏的位置，最后指了指自己包裹在西装裤下半勃起的阴茎，“我对中岛的前列腺虽然好奇，但是消磨了宝贵的时间就糟糕了。成年人可是朝九晚五工作制度。”

“你这家伙哪里看着像正经的成年人了。”中岛用力勒紧了下对方的肩膀，再度抬起腰在菊池的手指上缓慢地扭动着，被手指刺探的内壁在一片温热中不断胆怯地伸缩。

“好热。”菊池将唇齿在对方耳边贴得更紧，“说真的，中岛你真的想被我操吗，被干进这里？明明是年夜饭上会坐在一起举杯的青梅竹马的关系，该怎么告诉中岛夫人她的儿子在工作时间擅自跑到别人的工作场所，打破本该正常的体检阶段，和患者——受访者——做着违背职业道德的勾当？”

“哈——”反倒更加兴奋的中岛脑中混沌一片，却在逐渐汗湿粘腻的氛围中兀自笑起来。稍微腼腆地红着脸颊，眼中却满是兴奋和主动的灼热视线，“那样的话、会、受不了……”

“明明拒绝过，但是父母还是自说自话把我的健康档案划分到你的诊所去了，这样想来中岛医生其实拥有对我的人生负责的义务，你是这么想的吧？恰巧地满足了中岛你的控制欲，就是这点令人讨厌，就像想要散心一样走到别的一家医院，结果你还是老老实实跟过来了。喂，中岛，这样的话，让我去和中岛夫人汇报如何？我在操您的儿子，实际上从十八岁开始就这么想过，但是被您的儿子拒绝了本来想就此放弃。结果您的儿子恬不知耻地却这样主动送上门来，明明是个Omega却曾说出这个社会已经公平到勉强自己一个人也能存活下去的程度，并且坚信自己能够战胜孤独。现在却躺在这里用着别人的手指操自己，因为自己的患者去见了别的医生而生气，明明是指检考核却从一开始就主动张开腿选了和医学毫无关系的姿势，为什么？”

中岛脑袋昏昏沉沉地、因为羞愧涨红着脸颊被菊池尽收眼底。明明自己花费了长久时间才客服羞耻心主动找到这个Alpha，对方却因为性别的优势就这样轻易用言语将气势盖过，随意地就这样将自己掩藏在自尊下的秘密揭开，仅剩最后一点。

菊池说，告诉我啊，中岛。你在考虑什么？

中岛几乎因为痛苦提前溢出眼泪——因为生理反应比常人强烈，在性行为中流泪几乎是必要的一环，但现在却和生理本质稍有区别。在一片粗重的喘息中，那被掩藏的前列腺高潮点就这样不经意地被戳中，中岛猛地躬身呻吟出声，被菊池更加用力地按回了床板——现在，他倒完完全全属于他了。

对不起。良久后，中岛健人颤抖着小声回答，在菊池的手指更加准确快速地戳刺到自己高潮点的位置时发出享受的呻吟，一边进行着无谓的道歉。抱歉，我说谎了、嗯啊……

我喜欢风磨。

嗯。菊池说。

看吧。中岛悔恨地自怨自艾心想。就是这样麻烦的家伙，菊池风磨其人深知中岛健人的秉性，对于一个对任何人都能无所顾忌地表达爱意的浪漫的男人必须分辨出对方口中的爱与谎言，明明在分化前就对菊池风磨说过数次的喜欢与爱，已经频繁到对方习以为常的地步，正因为是习以为常的存在，擅自因为一句展露本性的拒绝，菊池风磨就同惩罚自我般从眼前消失了。

但是也很讨厌你。中岛心想，却更厌恶后悔的自己。

这样就好，菊池满意地窃笑出声，说因为被中岛宠爱已经是许久之前的事情，现在不需要这份感情也能活下去，中岛你的话，就这样爱一点、恨一点、小心翼翼又主动地，老实说想要我不就好了。

哈啊——中岛搂住对方的肩膀，伸长脖颈仰头面对着天花板，在激烈的抖动中被菊池拿掉了脸上装饰用的镜框，清晰地被对方好好看在眼中。

怎么办啊，他几乎悲哀地想。下身燥热难耐完全超出控制、几乎从被手指蹂躏的后穴中流出更多发烫的肠液，继续沾湿了白净的床单。呼吸发烫、胸口也是，磨蹭在对方腰腹上的大腿内侧因为肢体的触碰兴奋得不行——就这样毫无预兆地、却又意料之中地提前迎来了自己的发情期，全部怪罪于菊池风磨擅自泄露的Alpha的信息素。

“就在这里干你吗，还是回到自己的诊所去，中岛医生？”

“哈……到这个时候才决定这种事？”

“只是突然想到，松村那家伙不是很在乎这种事吗，到洁癖的程度。况且你我也不是什么随便的类型。”菊池风磨拉下领带，畅快地解开自己剩余的纽扣让勤于锻炼后结实的肌肉暴露在空气中——中岛健人，意料之中地，对对方的体魄满意地发出轻哼。

“不是随便的类型的话，菊池先生现在是要先从约会开始的绅士风格？”

“对中岛的话就没必要了，只要有最后这点习惯——”

含住领带后眼泪汪汪的中岛健人听到对方这样说。

“中岛的话，比起叫出来，被强迫不准发出声音时候应该会更可爱。”菊池风磨轻巧地点点头，隔着领带主动轻轻略过地吻了他一下，“安静一点的、礼貌一点地，做个上流社会的正经样子。”

活像两个疯子。

 

 

==FIN==

 

 

 


End file.
